Crawling
by nayru moon
Summary: Can't summarize, songfic, kinda sad. Linkin Park's "Crawling". Rated for mature references. Implied shonen-ai.


Crawling  
  
Have you ever heard of wrist slashing? It's where you take a knife,  
and slit the veins in your wrists. It'll bleed a lot, and leave the skin  
there pale and scarred. It's almost like a drug, and if you do it enough,  
it can kill you. What does that have to do with this story? Everything.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Do you need it in Spanish? Yo tengo nada!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was way past midnight in the safehouse of everyone's favorite  
G-boys, yet two were still awake. Neither was aware of the other, yet both  
knew the other was there. One lay in his bed, uncertainly pondering the   
next few years. One lay on the ground, praying he would live the next few   
years.  
Duo looked out the window, pulling the blanket closer. Despite the  
heating system, he was freezing. He counted the stars, until an annoyed 01  
sat up and told him he would kill him. Duo wrote "Count Stars" under "Ways  
to Annoy Heero", and started pointing out constellations. "There's the Big  
Dipper, there's Ursa Minor, (And there is a difference!) and there's Libra  
and there's a person running towards the door, and there's...." He heard   
the front door slam shut.  
The other awake one dashed into his room. He wanted nothing more  
than for one of the others to be there, but at the same time, happy he was  
alone. "Please... someone, someone,... someone save my soul... help..."  
Duo walked into 03 and 04's room, his gun cocked. He KNEW he had  
heard a robber come in. They had then walked into a room up here. He was  
going in every room, looking. He checked every closet and bathroom. He  
wasn't going in Wufei's room. Wufei would murder him.  
"Maxwell..." Duo looked up. Wufei's door was cracked, revealing a  
large black eye (not a wound). "Maxwell... will you come here?" Duo went  
over to Wufei's door. "Yeah?" "Will you come in? I don't want Quatre or   
Trowa hearing." "Why me?" "Because you're the most trustworthy! Get in!"  
Wufei dragged Duo in, and turned the light on.  
Duo gasped upon seeing Wufei in full light. His arms were blood   
covered, ans his shirt was bloody too. "Wufei! Were you shot!?" "No."  
"You were the person who came in. What the hell happened?" "That's what  
I need help with. It's hard to say, but listen to me..."  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing,  
This lack of self-control fear is never ending,  
Controlling, I can't seem...  
  
"Maxwell, do think I am psychotic?" "No! At least not yet."   
Black camoflauge mingled with the tears that dripped down his face,  
"Who did this to you?" "I did it to myself." "Wufei... you're not....  
you can't be..." "Yeah, I am. A slasher." Duo looked at his friend,   
scared. "Why?" "I'm t-t-t-t..." "What?" His voice broke. "Trapped."  
  
To find myself again,  
My walls are closing in...  
(Duo: Without a sense of confidence  
I guess you're convinced  
There's too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure......  
  
"Wufei!" "I can't help it!" He took a razor out of his shirt.  
Not the katana, a razor that he used. "My father was terrible. He   
slashed too. He forced me to do it too. It was like justice to me, an  
honor to follow him. He died because of it! I remember it perfectly.  
His wrists were still bleeding..." Duo stared at the white scars on his  
wrists. Wufei choked back more tears.  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real, real  
  
"I can't feel the pain. I mean, I feel it, but I don't realize   
it. I can't feel emotion. It means nothing to me. No sympathy, love,  
or hate. There is only war, death and anger." Duo took Wufei over to the  
mirror. "What are you doing?" "I want you to look into this mirror, into  
your own eyes." Wufei looked. Duo stood behind him. "I see me." "That's  
not you. That isn't Wufei." "Why not?" "Because Wufei would smile at   
the handsome man he is, or laugh at his stupid face." Wufei tried, but  
couldn't smile.  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,  
Distracting, reacting  
  
Wufei looked back at the braided boy holding him in place.  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection.  
I'm haunted, and I can't seem...  
  
"Wufei, you're a fallen man!" Wufei turned around, shocked.   
Duo's normally happy violet eyes were burning with a mix of anger and  
tears. "I'm not going to let you lose like this! I won't leave. This  
blood, what is it? A cry for help! Wufei, look at me." Wufei looked  
into the center of his eyes. "You're pale, Wufei." Wufei turned away.  
  
To find myself again,  
My walls are closing in  
(Duo: Without a sense of confidence  
You're convinced  
There's too much pressure to take)  
Duo: I've felt like you before  
So insensual....  
  
"Why do you do it?" "I couldn't stop. It was like an addiction."  
"Wufei, when I was younger, I would get angry, threaten to commit suicide.  
I'd cut my hair. I thought it wouldn't do anything. Now my hair is uneven.  
This braid hides that. You can't hide forever." "Can you help me?"  
  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, can they be healed?  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
  
"No. I can do nothing more. You have said the four words you need  
to say." Wufei looked up at the braided one. "You mean it?" "All you need  
is to want to stop. I may be a screwball most of the time. I hear you say  
so. Still, I know you. Drug treatment, rehabilitation centers, they're   
useless. They just make it worse. (Nursing homes not included) If a man   
wants help, he'll get it himself." Wufei smiled again. "For once, you're  
right." The boys hugged, and for the first time, Wufei saw who Duo really  
was. After Duo shut the door, Wufei sat on his bed, and wiped away the last   
of his tears. He whispered...  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is neverending  
Controlling....  
  
  
~OWARI~  



End file.
